


Plugged

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 3 of summerpornathon, for the prompt: Tropesmash: Canon, fuck or die, prostate play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazinoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazinoz/gifts).



Arthur hoped to bed Merlin someday, lavishing him with soft touches and whispering sweet words into his adorable ears. The manservant who Uther had assigned to him was pretty to look at and charming in every way. Although Arthur found Merlin alluring, he never once thought of taking him, imposing his royal privilege on the gangly boy from Ealdor. Arthur thought they would have plenty of time to get to know each other, as servant and prince, before Arthur made his move. He never dreamed it would come to this.

“Why do you think I made him your manservant?” Uther shouted.

Arthur bit his tongue.

With a crowd of Uther’s councillors looking on, Merlin stood with his palms pressed against the high table in the great hall. His trousers had been stripped away and a pair of Uther’s henchmen held his legs apart. The pale skin of his buttocks caught the candlelight. And when Uther spread Merlin’s arse cheeks wide, the dimple of his opening was invisible to all but the closest onlookers.

“Father,” Arthur complained. “There’s no need for such barbarity!”

Uther simply turned to Arthur and glared, saying, “I can’t believe he’s been with you for six months, and the boy is still left untried.”

It was futile for Arthur to complain about the spectacle that played out in the great hall. Uther had a reputation to uphold. Arthur knew Uther would never bow to his son’s wishes to leave Merlin alone, no matter how much he protested.

Uther turned his attention back to Merlin. He circled a gloved finger around Merlin’s hole while the councillors murmured their approval. Not one of them moved to stop Uther. Arthur would remember well their failure to take action when a member of the royal household suffered at the king’s hand.

Arthur would be king one day and he vowed that such depravity would cease with his reign.

“Bring the oil,” Uther called, and a servant provided him with a bowl.

Arthur fought to restrain himself. The heat rose to his cheeks at the sight of Merlin’s nakedness. Arthur could tell by Merlin’s shuddering shoulders that he was sobbing.

Uther rucked Merlin’s tunic up above his waist and stripped off a glove with his teeth. With drenched fingers, Uther explored Merlin’s tiny hole in front of the court. He slipped a finger inside the boy when he deemed that he had been suitably stretched.

Arthur heard Merlin’s intake of panicked breath at the intrusion. He cringed to think that Merlin’s first experience with sex was to have Uther abuse him.

Uther plunged his fingers in and out of Merlin’s squelching hole. The guards manhandled Merlin roughly when he tried to wriggle free.

Satisfied with his work, Uther stepped back and motioned to a serving boy. 

The servant produced a heavy plug, fashioned from metal and gilded with pure gold. Arthur could think of better uses for the realm’s riches.

Merlin’s thighs quivered when Uther traced his hole with the plug, working him open by tiny increments until finally, Uther seated the plug inside him.

Merlin settled uncomfortably, his bare feet flat on the cold stone floor.

Uther stepped back and admired the golden flare that emerged from Merlin’s arse.

“If you find him so displeasing that you won’t use him to catch your royal seed until you’re wed, I’ll hang him in the morning and find you another,” Uther said.

Arthur froze. He couldn’t let his father put Merlin to death.

The smack of a hand on a buttock rang through the great hall.

Arthur cringed as Uther’s hand struck Merlin’s arse again, turning the skin pink. Merlin’s cock had grown hard as he whimpered in time with the sharp slaps. A thin strand of clear fluid dripped from its tip.

“He likes it, Arthur,” Uther said. “You should have no trouble using him as I intended.”

Arthur choked back a gasp. “I’ll take care of it, Sire,” he said. “You can stop!”

Uther made one final sweep of the hall, making sure each councillor watched him. He grasped the flared part of the plug that protruded from Merlin’s arse and gave it a thump that made Merlin come in spurts, coating the table where he stood.

Uther turned his attention from Merlin’s arse to his son and said, “See that you do.”

Arthur rushed forward, throwing off his cloak. He swathed Merlin in the red fabric and ushered him off to his bedchamber, promising that he’d never let Uther hurt him again.


End file.
